Des potions pour Noël
by AngelsamC
Summary: [Traduction] Entouré par ses amis, son amant à ses côtés, de quoi Harry pourrait il avoir envie pour Noël ? Complete. HPSS Guimauve


**Potions for Christmas**

**(Des potions pour Noël)**

**Auteur : **Danu3

**Traducteur :** Angelsam

**Genre :** Humour/Romance et Slash (définitivement HPSS)

**Publication de la version originale : **le 23/12/2005 (à Noël, ça se tient mais là, j'aurais du vous faire attendre encore un moment…)

**Disclaimer de l'auteur : **I own nothing.

**Disclaimer de la traductrice :** Idem.

**Rating : **T (c'est vraiment de la précaution…)

**Notes de l'auteur :** _'This is one of two Christmas stories. The next will be up tomorrow, and it's a Harry Draco, I think. After that I believe I'll have a New Year's present for all of you, which will either be the start of the sequel to Thoughts About a Father or a new LilyJames fic. If nothing else, I swear there'll be another one shot in your futures. Merry Christmas all. Now please, give me a really nice present and REVIEW!' _(Encore une fois, un peu en retard ;-))

**Notes de la traductrice :** Humm, je dirais que c'est déjà la cinquième fic de cet auteur que je traduis et comme personne ne m'a encore supplié d'arrêter, je n'arrête pas. J'espère que vous aimerez celle-là, je crois que c'est une de mes préférées.

Merci et bravo à Danu.

Bonne lecture aux autres.

oxoOoxo

Harry sourit à son amant qui roula ses yeux en retour, faisant rire le jeune homme. Ils pouvaient entendre les enfants jouer à l'intérieur et les adultes riaient bruyamment. Il frappa brusquement à la porte, le nombreux cadeaux de Noël qui encombraient se bras lui rendaient la tâche difficile. Severus s'était laissé convaincre d'en porter quelques uns bien qu'il est insisté sur le fait qu'il le faisait pour Harry, non pour ces Weasley. L'aîné des enfants – Micheal – ouvrit largement la porte, souriant. Son grand sourire se fana quelque peu lorsqu'il se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer leurs deux invités. Il bougea inconfortablement et regarda ses pieds.

- « Joyeux Noël, Professeur Snape » fit-il. Harry lança à Snape un regard entendu que Micheal manqua et l'homme acquiesça.

- « Joyeux Noël, Mr Weasley » répondit-il. « Mais puisque que nous ne sommes pas à l'école et que c'est votre maison, je pensais que nous pourrions nous abstenir de ces formalités jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne. Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus et peut-être vous appellerais-je Micheal ? » Michael sourit largement au ton doux de l'homme, qui ne portait aucune trace de la malveillance qu'il dirigeait habituellement aux Griffondors, et acquiesça.

- « Très bien » approuva Snape, ensuite il fit signe à Michael de s'approcher.

- « Mais cela reste entre nous, d'accord ? » fit-il avec espièglerie. « Ma réputation serait ruinée si quelqu'un apprenait que j'avais passé Noël avec… des Griffondors. » Michael sourit malicieusement et Harry rigola.

- « Je pense qu'ils le savent déjà, Severus. C'est un fait bien connu que je suis un Griffondor » dit-il avant de déposer les paquets cadeaux et d'ouvrir ses bras à Michael, l'enlaçant rapidement avant que l'un des autres ait réalisé qui était arrivé.

- « C'est pourquoi j'ai utilisé le pluriel, Mr Potter » fit Snape en découpant chaque mot. Michael rigola encore davantage à cela et Harry fut obligé de le suivre.

- « Désolé, Professeur » le taquina t'il. Snape fronça les sourcils mais lança un clin d'œil clandestin à Micheal.

- « Impertinent, n'est-il pas ? » murmura t'il. Micheal acquiesça.

- « Oui, Monsieur » répondit-il. Harry eut l'air outré.

- « Hey ! » s'exclama t'il. « Il se trouve que je suis également ton Professeur. » Mais Micheal ne put répondre à ça parce que, soudainement, trois enfants apparurent de nulle part en courant.

- « Oncle Harry ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous, et ses bras furent tout d'un coup remplis d'un petit garçon de trois ans qui l'embrassa sur la joue et lui offrit un sucre d'orge poisseux, qu'il refusa poliment. « Oncle Harry, hey » fit Pamela Weasley, à bout de souffle. « Regarde ce que Maman et Papa m'ont donné. » Elle montra un gros livre de Potions intitulé Potions de bases : Pour le jeune expert.

- « Tu sais, Pam, » dit Michael, « Severus enseigne les potions à Poudlard. » Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et elle regarda Snape avec adoration.

- « Vraiment ? » demanda t'elle.

- « En effet » répondit-il. Elle ne dit rien mais les deux hommes pouvaient voir son esprit, qui se développait rapidement, travailler furieusement. Elle était la copie conforme de sa mère, avec seulement les yeux bleus de Ron. Harry lui sourit largement alors qu'elle continuait à fixer Snape.

- « Et qu'est-ce que Maman et Papa t'ont donné, Billy ? ». Nommé, bien sûr, après Bill Weasley, qui avait déménagé en France avec Fleur l'année où l'enfant était né. Bill, se référait à lui en plaisantant comme 'mon petit remplaçant' à chaque fois que l'on parlait de lui à cause de leurs flagrantes similarités, et Harry ne serait pas surpris si cet enfant devenait comme Bill, en l'observant maintenant. Silencieusement, l'enfant leva le sucre d'orge poisseux et Snape ricana.

- « Est-ce le voix de Harry que j'ai entendue ? » cria Hermione depuis la cuisine, sortant sur le seuil, les bras largement occupés par un bébé et son estomac pointant très légèrement. Harry sourit et l'enlaça doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller ou déranger l'enfant apparemment bienheureux dans ses bras. « Joyeux Noël » fit-elle. « Ron meure d'envie de te voir. Micheal, voudrais-tu montrer le salon à Severus. » Puis, s'adressant à Severus, elle dit : « Arthur et Molly y sont. » Il acquiesça et Harry lui sourit.

- « Je vais te préparer un verre, d'accord ? » s'enquit-il. Severus hocha la tête et Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour trouver Ron dans la dinde jusqu'aux coudes, la remplissant de farce et de légumes. Harry remontant rapidement ses manche et commença à éplucher les patates, une de ses tâches préférées. « Joyeux Noël mon vieux » fit-il.

- « Hello, Harry » le salua t'il. « Tu as remarqué mes dernières excellentes nouvelles ? »

- « Tu veux dire un cinquième bébé ? » demanda le brun, se sentant légèrement jaloux.

- « Ouaip. C'est sensé être un garçon, je crois. N'est-ce pas fantastique ? » fit Ron, en souriant largement. Harry acquiesça.

- « Hermione est superbe, vieux. Vraiment superbe » répondit-il. Et elle l'était, la grossesse allait bien à sa fine silhouette et faisait danser une certaine et indescriptible lueur dans ses yeux. Elle portait un jeans et un chaud pull de Noël qui ne cachait pas son estomac. Elle souriait plus et chantait également. « Je dois préparer un verre pour Severus, en fait. Où est votre Scotch ? »

- « On a acheté une bouteille spéciale juste pour lui, vieux. Il avait mentionné quelque chose à propos d'un Moldu 'Jack Daniels' à Pâques et Hermione s'en souvenait. C'est dans le placard là. » Il fit un geste de la main en direction du placard où ils gardaient toujours l'alcool et Harry en remplit un large verre, l'emportant à son mari et s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- « Ils ont acheté une bouteille de Jack Daniels » fit-il.

- « Oui, » confirma Hermione, « et vous êtes sensé ramener la bouteille chez vous également parce que Ron n'y touchera pas et que je suis jalouse de ne pas pouvoir en boire. » Il s'avérait que Hermione et Snape partageaient un amour pour le Scotch et que leurs maris partageaient une répugnance pour la chose.

- « Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu aimes le Scotch, Hermione » fit Harry en riant.

- « C'est nostalgique pour moi. Mon père avait l'habitude d'en boire tout le temps » fit-elle. « Et il m'en donnait toujours une gorgée. »

- « Ouais » répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux. « Je sais. » Elle sourit et le frappa gentiment.

- « Alors, comment est l'enseignement ? » s'enquit-elle.

- « Oh, tu sais, » fit-il, « comme d'habitude. » Billy grimpa sur ses genoux et se blottit contre son torse plutôt soudainement, lui souriant largement. Harry lui rendit son sourire et ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Peut-être qu'il pourrait voler ce bébé. Il ne manquerait pas trop à Hermione et Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

- « C'est bien. Tu ne vas pas me demander comment les choses avancent avec les elfes de maison ? » demanda t'elle. Harry sourit.

- « Nan » répondit-il. « Arthur, Molly, comment allez-vous ? »

- « Oh, Harry chéri, nous allons parfaitement bien. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air maigre. Est-ce que tu as faim, chéri ? Es-tu habillé assez chaudement ? » demanda Madame Weasley. Harry sourit.

- « Oui, je le suis » répondit-il. « Severus s'est assuré que je le sois. » Molly acquiesça avec approbation alors que Hermione et Micheal sourirent avec malice.

- « Eh bien, c'est complètement inconscient de sortir dans la neige sans cape. Et basket, je vous le demande ? » se défendit Severus.

- « Une seule fois Severus ! » s'écria Harry en même temps que Molly soupira : « Oh Harry, tu n'as pas fait ça ? »

- « Bon, je porte une cape et des bottes maintenant, d'accord ? » gémit-il. « Merlin, on croirait que j'ai onze ans. »

- « Tu agis comme si c'était le cas, » fit Severus avec sévérité, « quand tu vas dans la neige sans cape. »

- « D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Je jure que je ne sortirais plus jamais avec moins de six couches sur le dos. Merlin sait que c'est le nombre que tu portes » dit-il, ayant l'air irrité.

- « Il fait froid dans les donjons » fit Severus. « Et j'aime avoir chaud. » Harry sourit malicieusement et Severus pouvait deviner ce qu'il pensait. « Les cadeaux des enfants » dit-il. Harry acquiesça, souriant toujours avec cette pensée à l'esprit. Hermione retourna à a cuisine pour aider son mari et très vite, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table et s'attaquaient à leur dîner avec appétit.

888

Quand ils eurent tous mangé leur part de dinde et de dessert, ils se retirèrent au salon, tous assis en cercle, y compris les enfants. Ron et Hermione avaient sorti bien trop de cookies et faisaient passer du thé. Hermione était allongée sur le canapé, sa tête sur les genoux de Ron, tenant le bébé contre son torse alors qu'il digérait. Harry était assis à côté de Severus, sa tête tombant légèrement sur l'épaule de l'homme. Pammy et Micheal jouaient à la bataille explosive et Arthur et Molly étaient rentrés à la maison. Bill était endormi sur les genoux d'Harry et ils riaient et parlaient tous doucement.

- « Pammy, tu savais que Severus a inventé une potion ? » fit soudainement Hermione, après que Pammy ait légèrement crié quand les cartes ont explosé à son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec enthousiasme et il inclina légèrement la tête.

- « C'est vrai » ajouta Harry. « Et il a amélioré beaucoup de Potions. Il est très respecté. Un géni, même. »

- « Quelle potion avez-vous inventée ? » demanda la fillette, abandonnant Micheal pour s'asseoir près de Severus. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

- « Eh bien, j'étais dans l'équipe qui a inventé le Véritasérum et j'ai inventé la potion Tue-loup peu après que le ministère ait approuvé la potion de vérité » répondit-il. Les yeux de Pam s'agrandirent.

- « Vraiment ? » demanda t'elle. « Ces deux là sont comme… les potions les plus difficiles à faire. Vous vous y connaissez beaucoup en Potions ? »

- « Assez, oui » répondit-il. « Pourquoi ? »

- « Eh bien, Maman m'a acheté un chaudron pour mon anniversaire il y a deux ans, et j'ai fait des potions dedans » dit-elle. « Je les fais dans l'ordre et j'ai terminé Potions Faciles à Travers les Ages, Potions d'Enfants, Potions pour les avides battants et ensuite maman a trouvé son vieil exemplaire du livre de Potions de troisième année. Je sais que j'aurais du commencer avec la première année mais j'avais lu celui-là avant que Micheal aille à l'école et je les avais toutes faites, et je n'avais pas de copie de celui de seconde année. »

- « Mmm hmm » fit Severus, acquiesçant et écoutant attentivement.

- « Et j'ai étudié les chapitres un à quatre sans problème, mais près je suis tombée sur cette potion dans le chapitre cinq la Solution Rapetissante. Je n'arrive pas à la faire correctement. Je veux dire, j'ai passé des heures à perfectionner tous les ingrédients, les découpant en morceaux égaux et épluchant les figues sèches pour qu'il n'y ait plus de peau du tout et je n'arrive pas à l'avoir juste. C'est supposé avoir la consistance d'une crème, n'est-ce pas ? Et la mienne est plus comme… 2 de lait. Ça n'a pas l'air très important, mais je veux que ce soit parfait, vous savez ? »

- « Je comprends effectivement ce genre de choses » répondit-il. « J'ai eu quelque difficulté avec celle-là la première fois que je l'ai faite. J'ai trouvé que la mélanger une fois de plus dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre aide bien. Cela renforce la chenille, vous voyez, ce qui rend la Potion plus épaisse parce qu'il s'agit de cellules animales. »

- « Oh, c'est tout à fait sensé ! » s'écria t'elle. « Merci ! »

- « Mon plaisir » répondit-il. « N'hésitez pas à m'écrire si vous avez d'autres question. J'espère que vous serez dans ma maison, l'année prochaine. » Il dit cela avec un regard espiègle alors que Ron s'étranglait et que Harry riait tout haut.

- « Elle sera probablement à Serpentard. Elle est intelligente mais elle s'en sert pour faire des bêtises » intervint Hermione en souriant tendrement à la fillette de dix ans. Ron commença à se lever, soulevant la tête d'Hermione de ses genoux avec précaution. Hermione soupira et se leva également, prenant le bébé qui protestait. « Je dois aller aux toilettes… encore » fit-elle. « Pourriez-vous tenir le bébé, Severus ? »

Severus sembla distinctement inconfortable. « Moi ? Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais… » Elle sourit et lui tendit l'enfant de toutes façons.

- « Ce n'est pas dur. Tenez-lui juste la tête. Là, vous y êtes, vous êtes né pour ça. » Et il l'était, décida Harry, l'observant subrepticement. Il berça gentiment le bébé dans ses grandes mains calleuses, le tenant contre son torse. Les yeux du bébé se fermèrent et Micheal et Pammy quittèrent la pièce à la recherche de chocolats de Noël, laissant Harry et Severus seuls. Harry prit Billy, qui dormait, dans ses bras et dit à Severus qu'il serait de retour dans un moment. Il monta rapidement l'escalier et installa Billy dans son berceau, éteignant la lumière et redescendant tranquillement.

Il entendit le bébé pleurnicher un petit peu et accéléra, espérant que Severus ferait quelque chose. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, voyant son amant consoler doucement le bébé, le berçant légèrement et fredonnant d'un ton grave.

- « Sleep, little boy, » chantonna t'il. « Sleep and be safe. You've nothing to fear. Sleep and I'll stay. Stand by your bed, I'll always be near. » Harry se demanda où il avait appris cette berceuse, mais n'interrompit pas le doux murmure de l'homme, préférant s'adosser à l'encadrement de la porte et prétendre que l'enfant était le sien. Il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Hermione. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui fit signe de regarder.

- « C'est l'instinct paternel » fit-elle. « J'ai toujours pensé qu'il serait un bon père. » Harry soupira tristement.

- « Ouais, » répondit-il, « moi aussi. » Elle lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule et partit, le laissant regardant son mari en silence. Le bébé se calma à nouveau et Harry entra dans la pièce.

- « Hey, love, » fit-il doucement en embrassant l'homme. « Tu veux qu'on y aille ? »

- « Oui » dit Severus. « Oui, allons-y. » Donc Severus se leva et rendit le bébé à Hermione, qu'ils trouvèrent dans la cuisine. Ils prirent congé et Harry – emmitouflé dans sa nouvelle cape – attrapa la main de Severus et ils transplanèrent tous deux à Pré-au-lard. Une calèche les attendait pour les emmener à Poudlard, et ils s'assirent en silence alors qu'ils rentraient et marchaient jusqu'au château tout près.

En silence, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs capes légèrement humides et Harry se décida à faire du thé. Il prit une tasse pour lui et une pour Severus, qui était assis dans le salon. Il entra dans la pièce où un certain nombre de paquets gisaient sur le sol. « Voudrais-tu qu'on continue ce que nous avions commencé ce matin ? » demanda t'il avec séduction.

- « En fait, » fit Severus, « je t'ai pris quelque chose d'un peu spécial cette année. » Harry sourit alors que Severus lui tendait un petit paquet qu'il avait apparemment gardé dans sa poche toute la nuit. Il défit le papier pour trouver une petite boîte à bijoux et l'ouvrit pour trouver deux anneaux en or. Harry releva les yeux ver son mari, des étincelles de joie illuminant ses yeux.

- « Severus… ? »

- « Je sais que j'ai dis que je ne porterais jamais ces conneries sentimentales » fit Severus en bougeant légèrement. « Mais j'y ai pensé plus longuement et… eh bien, j'aimerais que nous portions des anneaux de mariage. Si ça te rend heureux. » Harry eut un large sourire et se saisit de l'un des anneaux, les mains tremblantes. Il prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et enfila l'anneau sur le doigt de l'homme, l'embrassant fougueusement.

- « Ça me rend heureux, Severus. Plus que tu ne l'imagines » fit-il en se reculant. Severus lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires et sortit l'autre bague de la boîte, la mettant au doigt de Harry, repoussant une mèche de devant ses yeux avant de l'embrasser doucement. « Je t'aime » dit l'homme aux yeux émeraude.

- « Je t'aime aussi » fit Severus. « Même si je ne le dis pas aussi souvent que je le devrais, je veux que tu n'en doutes jamais, Harry. Pas un seul instant. »

- « Je n'en ai jamais douté, Severus » répondit-il. « Pas depuis longtemps en tous cas. »

- « Bien. Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais qu'on parle avant que nous… nous retirions. » Harry sourit. « Les enfants. » Harry fut vraiment surpris par ça et manqua de tomber de la table basse où il était assis.

- « P-Pardon ? » fit-il, le souffle coupé.

- « Tu en veux » affirma Severus comme si de rien était. « Je pouvais le voir ce soir. »

- « Oui, c'est vrai » admit Harry. « Mais, Severus, nous avons parlé de ça au tout début de notre relation. J'ai accepté que nous n'aurions pas d'enfants parce que tu n'en veux pas. Même si nous pouvions avoir la permission d'utiliser cette potion- »

- « Et si je te disais que nous l'avons déjà ? » demanda t'il, doucement.

- « Nous quoi ? » hoqueta Harry.

- « Nous avons la potion, nous avons les droits. J'ai changé d'avis à propos de beaucoup de choses depuis que nous sommes ensemble, Harry. A propos de l'amour, à propos de la sentimentalité, à propos de la vie, à propos de la chance, à propos du destin, du hasard. Et à propos des enfants. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et… eh bien, nous pourrions essayer. »

- « Vraiment, Severus ? » murmura Harry, des larmes maintenant brillant dans ses yeux pour son plus grand embarras.

- « Vraiment » répondit Severus. « Mais j'aimerais poser quelques conditions. »

- « Moi aussi » intervint rapidement Harry. « Aucun des tes horribles prénoms traditionnels. Comme Septimus. »

- « D'accord » convint Severus. « Tu peux choisir son prénom si tu le portes. »

- « Le porter ? Je ne peux pas le porter, Severus. Je n'ai pas les bons organes » fit Harry en riant. Severus roula des yeux.

- « Ne soit pas stupide » répondit Severus. « C'est magique. C'est pour ça que la potion est faite. C'est pourquoi il est si rare que des sorcières deviennent enceints. Les deux hommes doivent être parfaitement compatibles, ils doivent être consentant et si ça marche, la potion, prise toutes les semaines, créé une bulle protectrice autour du bébé, comme un utérus, elle récupère également de la nourriture et agit comme un placenta pour que le bébé puisse manger. »

- « Oh, » fit doucement Harry. « Eh bien, si nous pouvons concevoir… oui, je le porterais. » Severus lui donna un vrai sourire et l'embrassa pleinement. « Tu as la potion, maintenant ? » s'enquit le plus jeune.

- « Er… oui, dans mon bureau » répondit Severus.

- « Fais-la venir. Nous allons l'essayer maintenant. » Severus hocha la tête sans un mot et très vite, les deux hommes étaient tombés sur leur lit, perdus dans la passion qui les avaient attirée l'un vers l'autres et qui s'était révélée forte et immortelle durant les douze dernières années.

oxoOoxo

The end


End file.
